How Far Will Love Go?
by heatherbelle403
Summary: Tobias leaves the good Dauntless for the traders. Tris still cant get over that and copes in a shocking way. No one was expecting this. Will Tobias ever come back?
1. Chapter 1

Sometimes I walk down the hall to where the training center is just so I can pretend I'm watching him ,Tobias, train the new intakes. I know that sounds creepy but I just miss him so much. Every night I go to sleep hoping ill wake up and it realize it was all just a terrible dream. Some nights I don't sleep at all I just sit on his bead in his room thinking of what I would say to him when and if he comes back.

Christina my best friend always stops at the tattoo place at the end of my shift because she thinks one of these days she thinks my feelings will overwhelm me and I will end up jumping into the chasm. Even though I promised her a million times I wont. She still doesn't trust me.

Its 5:30 pm the end of my shift and I see Christina waiting by the door with Uriah. Uriah! I haven't seen him in forever. I miss him. It seems like I've been missing a lot of people lately.

"Uriah!" I yell as I'm running up to him. He opens his arms waiting to accept my hug. his arms collapse around me in a big bear hug. Tobias used to hug me like that. When Tobias hugged he would make me feel so safe, so protected from the world but now I'm off on my own.

"Tris. I've missed you. so much" Uriah whispers still holding me so tightly.

Still holding him I nod thinking _I've missed you so much too._ I feel myself starting to cry so I don't let go because I can't let anyone from Dauntless see me cry. I just wipe my tears on his Dauntless black V-neck T-shirt which shows off his muscles really well.

I pull away because I feel Christina staring at us. "Come on guys you know the rules no PDA" she teases. "We have to go eat diner anyway."

"yeah she's right we have to go eat." Uriah says putting his arm around me and walking to the cafeteria.


	2. Chapter 2

When we get to the cafeteria we sit at our normal table still laughing from watching Uriah skip down the Dauntless hallways. We got the weirdest looks from people. Christina even told everyone who passed that Uriah was drunk so they wouldn't ask questions. When we sit down I sit next to Uriah an I get the _why didn't you sit next to me _look from Christina.

"Hey Uriah, can you go get me some cake? I don't really like pasta so I wanna skip to dessert." Christina asks. I have a feeling she is going to start talking to me about Tobias because has that pathetic look on her face. Also Christina loves pasta so I think she just wanted to get ride of Uriah.

"Yeah sure. Tris do you want some too?" Uriah asks while getting up from the table.

"Yeah, Okay" I reply. Dreading him leaving.

"Now I need you to realize something" Christina starts. "I need you to realize that Four is never coming back. I now you want him to but he wont. And you can't go around trying to turn people into four because it is not fair to them." Christina stops to take a breath and I feel this is the only time she will let me get a word in.

"I know he is not coming back." I say in a calm voice. "You don't think I know that! I miss him so much every single day! And the reason I miss him so much is because I know the truth is he is not able to come back!" I say in a smart ass tone. By the time I'm done Uriah is on his way back. He is not alone though. There is a very pretty girl with him.

I have never seen her in Dauntless before, but I can tell she is Dauntless because she has a huge tattoo that covers her whole back. It is a beautiful work of art. The tattoo is an old brick wall with light shining through the cracks and black ravens or crows - I can't tell - are coming out of the crack in the lower left corner. I think I would have remembered seeing this tattoo at the tattoo place because I see all of them and this tattoo is definitely one of a kind. This girl cant be any older than seventeen. She has long dark brown hair, it is obviously not her natural color because I see blond rots. she has beautiful green eyes that hold so much. She is about five foot one and about 120 pounds.

I don't know why but when I see that they are holding hands I get so jealous. I keep telling myself _you and Uriah are only friends don't get mad at him there is no reason._

"Guys this is Cassie" Uriah announces.


	3. Chapter 3

Cassie, that's not a very tough name. She is definitely not Dauntless born, so I don't understand why Uriah is holding her hand he only dates Dauntless born. That also means I don't have a chance with him ether. Not that I like him or anything. I guess since she is Uriah's friend I have to be nice to her, so here goes nothing.

"Hey Cassie I'm Tris, nice to meat you." I say holding out my hand waiting for her to shake it.

"Nice to meet you too" she says shaking my hand with a smile. Her other hand is still locked in Uriah's.

"Would you like to sit with us?" I ask trying to be as polite as I can.

"yeah sure" she sits across from me and next to Uriah. Now I am sitting next to nobody. What do I ask her? What do we talk about? Why is Uriah staring at me? He should be looking at Cassie.

"I really like you tattoo." I say trying to make conversation

"thanks I like yours too. I'm guessing you were from Abnegation, originally" she says

"yeah I am. I'm curious though where did you get your tattoo done because I work at the only tattoo place in Dauntless and I never saw you there. And I'm there all the time." I say because it is really bothering me.

"Oh yeah I didn't get it done here. I got it done over by the Dauntless traders." Cassie says very nonchalantly.

Christina spits out her water and says "YOU WERE WITH THE TRADERS!"

Cassie is trying to say something but Christina keeps mumbling and interrupting so she just gives up.


End file.
